Grief
by csinycastle85
Summary: Appearances from just about everyone. One person gets help with grief from one person close to the family.


**Title: Grief**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Sad to hear about the passing of John Mahoney and inspired to write a tribute story in his honor. Rest in peace John, you were fantastic and will not be forgotten!**

 **A/N 2: I apologize for not getting this out sooner, time constraint and a bit of minor writer's block.**

 **Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating: T (just to be safe)**

* * *

February 10, 2018

Today was one of the worst days ever. Martin Crane had been laid to rest. Right now, Ronee Lawrence-Crane along with the rest of the Crane family and all the friends who knew Martin held a reception in his honor.

After Martin had passed suddenly, Ronee wanted to wallow. Despite being a tough cookie, she did break down and cry for a little bit. However, she knew she had time for that later. Right now, she had to help Martin's family through the grieving process.

Before she proceeded further in planning the funeral, she contacted Frasier in Chicago (who in turn contacted Freddie in Boston) and Roz in DC. The two of them along with their families made the red-eye flight to Seattle. She had gone to see Niles and Daphne to deliver the sad news.

Now at the reception, she saw everyone socializing. She also saw all the kids together. All the cousins were together except for one, Evangeline. When she told Niles, Daphne, Evangeline, David, and Alissa and told them. Niles and Daphne along with the two began crying but Ronee had trouble reading Evangeline's expression.

In the days since the news, Ronee had heard that Evangeline had been sullen. She would go to school and then come to do homework but didn't want to do anything else. She knew the feeling. She had been the same way when she lost her Grandfather Joaquin when she was in hig hschool. Ronee knew she would be the most affected by Martin's death; she was his oldest and first granddaughter. Martin may not have been her blood grandfather but he loved her nonetheless.

Ronee excused herself from the crowd of guests she was with and went to go look for the teen. She went to the kitchen thinking she may be there to help Daphne but saw Charlotte there with Daphne instead. Ronee asked, "Uh Daphne, Charlotte have you seen Evangeline?"

Daphne looked up and Ronee saw step-daughter-in-law's tear-stained face and gently smiled. Charlotte shook her head softly and Daphne said, "Evangeline is in her room. Poor thing Martin's death has hit her the hardest. Neither Niles nor I have been able to reach her. Plus, she easily snaps at David and Alissa."

Ronee nodded and headed up. After she had gone up the stairs and knocked on the door to the teen's room Ronee heard, "Go away" which was followed by a short sob. Worried, Ronee gently opened the door and peeked in saw Evangeline laying on her bed and hugging the teddy bear that she and Martin got her two years ago. She was also staring at a photo of her and Martin after one of her gymnastic competitions. Ronee walked in quietly and after closing the door she walked over. Hearing a shuffle on the carpet Evangeline lifts her head. Seeing who it was Evangeline scoffed, "Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone."

Smiling sadly Ronee went over to the teen. After getting down to the teen's level and began talking in a soft voice. "Eva, honey I know you're sad. I know that it hurts that grandpa is gone but remember one thing he will always be with all of us."

Evangeline looked up, with her tear streaked face she replied, "Really?"

Ronee nodded softly. She said, "I went through it as well when I lost the remaining grandfather I grew up with and grew close with. When he died I was devastated! It took me awhile but I had family and friends to help me out. It was they and my mother who told me he would be around me in spirit and in my heart. So…"

Ronee placed a hand on the teen's heart area and said, "…Grandpa Martin will always be in all of our hearts."

Evangeline took a deep sigh and wiped some of the tears. Though she was still feeling pain, t what Grandmother Ronee said made complete sense. Seeing that the young teen was now, Ronee said, "Come on sweetheart, there are people want to talk with you."

Evangeline nodded. Wiping the rest of her tears, she sat up, set Martin's framed photo on her nightstand and propping the teddy bear on her bed she walked with Ronee out the room to talk with the visitors.

* * *

 **A/N 3: Thanks for reading "Grief". As always the reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
